10 June 1989 (Alan Freeman)
Show ;YYYY-MM-DD *1989-06-10 ;Comments * Full tracklising from Robin Carmody of the Popscene website. * Tommy Vance sits in for Alan Freeman's Saturday Rock Show for three weeks.' Sessions *Ten Years After Track Listing * '''File 1 & 2 starts *Aerosmith: Dude Looks Like A Lady (LP - Permanent Vacation) Geffen *Kiss: Keep Me Comin' (LP - Creatures Of The Night) Casablanca *Joe Walsh: Turn To Stone (LP - Barnstorm) ABC *Moths: Walking On A Wire (12") Distortion :(TV: 'It's not what you say, it's what you play') *Tin Machine: Sacrifice Yourself (LP - Tin Machine) EMI USA *Judas Priest: Heavy Metal (LP - Ram It Down) CBS *It Bites: Murder Of The Planet Earth (LP - Eat Me In St. Louis) Virgin *Cars: Magic (LP - Heartbeat City) Elektra :(Around The World with Simon Bates Challenge trailer) *Rainbow: Man On The Silver Mountain (LP - Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow) Polydor *Paul Dean: Politics (LP - Hard Core) CBS *Guns N' Roses: Sweet Child O' Mine (LP - Appetite For Destruction) Geffen *Masters Of Reality: Domino (LP - Masters Of Reality) Def American *Hawkwind: Spirit Of The Age (LP - Quark, Strangeness And Charm) Charisma *Who: Going Mobile (LP - Who's Next) Track *Bad Company: Dangerous Age (LP - Dangerous Age) Atlantic *Billy Squier: In The Dark (LP- Don't Say No) Capitol *Montrose: Space Station #5 (LP - Montrose) Warner Bros. *Q5: Steel The Light (LP - Steel The Light) Music For Nations *'File 1 ends' *Kingdom Come: Do You Like It? (LP - In Your Face) Polydor * ZZ Top: Got Me Under Pressure (LP - Eliminator) Warner Bros. * Molly Hatchet: Flirtin' With Disaster (LP - Flirtin' With Disaster) Epic * Poison: Nothin' But A Good Time (LP - Open Up And Say ...Ahh!) Capitol * Manowar: Black Wind, Fire And Steel (LP - Fighting The World) ATCO * Scorpions: I'm Leaving You (LP - Love At First Sting) Harvest * Witness: When It Comes From The Heart (LP - Witness) Arista * Foreigner: Urgent (LP - 4) Atlantic * Blue Oyster Cult: Shooting Shark (LP - Revolution By Night) Columbia * Richard Marx: If You Don't Want My Love (LP - Repeat Offender) EMI USA * AC/DC: Whole Lotta Rosie (LP - If You Want Blood You've Got It) Atlantic * AC/DC: Rock N Roll Damnation (LP - If You Want Blood You've Got It) Atlantic * Ten Years After: Session tracks (unknown) (The mastertape had been destroyed and the session recovered from a 247m medium wave recording, so Tommy apologises for the poor quality of the recording if you were listening in FM stereo) *Def Leppard: Love Bites (LP - Hysteria) Mercury * Eagles: Heartache Tonight (LP - The Long Run) Asylum File ;Name *1) Tommy Vance Saturday Rock Show 10.6.89 (Sitting in for Alan Freeman) *2) Alan Freeman's Saturday Rockshow 10/06/89 ;Length *1) 1:19:31 *2) 2:57:04 ;Other *1-2) Many thanks to Eddie Harris for the original, now-deleted upload ;Available *1) No longer available online. *2) Mixcloud Category:Shows Category:Alan Freeman Category:1989 Category:Shows (Online)